Beverages such as soda and beer are commonly sold in "personal" or single-serving size containers such as 12 oz. cans or bottles. Beverage producers usually package a number of such containers together for sale as a group. "Six-packs" are an example and in this type of package, the containers are substantially fully exposed, being held together only by a plastic strap and/or plastic "necklace."
Producers also put up multiple containers, usually cans, in 12- or 24-can cartons containing, respectively, a 4.times.3 or 6.times.4 "matrix" of individual cans. The former is a particularly popular size and is sold in very high quantities. The 12-can carton is often thought to be more convenient for "portable use" since it includes sufficient cans to serve more than one or two persons but at the same time, its modest weight and bulk make it very easy to carry.
During warmer months, canned beverages (which are often cooled at the point of purchase) will quickly become warm unless consumed rather soon thereafter. In consequence, consumers who wish to keep the beverage cool for extended periods during warm weather (or to cool beverages purchased at room temperature) while at the same time retaining "portability" must repackage the cans into a larger but portable container to which ice is added. And, typically, the larger container is of styrofoam or rigid plastic, is intended for repeated use and has significant value; that is, such container is clearly not disposable.
An example of a carton which can be used to cool containers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,337 (Krieg). The primary purpose of the illustrated waterproof carton is as a receptacle in which ice, not beverage, is packed for sale. The top of the carton folds open and locks together to form a platform with openings through which the beverage container can be inserted while the beverage is being consumed. All panels used to form the platform are folded at least once when the carton is configured for sale. And all such panels are connected to the "parent" carton beneath. The patent explains that the carton can be used to package soda and beer at the point of sale and separately-purchased ice added later.
When used as a "point of sale" package, the carton is undoubtedly closed and sealed. If ice is later added, it is received in an upper region formed when the side and end flaps are unfolded. The side flaps (which are exposed to view when the carton is closed) and the end flaps are inter-connected to form a continuous, foursided wall. Because of such interconnection, all flaps must be folded up or down simultaneously. And if the carton is used as described, i.e., folded shut to provide a can "caddy," one must manipulate the flaps to gain access to the carton interior.
Another arrangement for cooling packaged beverage cans is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,010 (Hamilton et al.). The cans are on a cardboard support and surrounded by a shrink-wrap plastic bag. The bag is sufficiently high that it can be opened, ice placed within it and the bag retied for container cooling.
A somewhat different arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,176 (Hasselhoff). This patent discloses a special receptacle in which containerized products and ice are simultaneously shipped. In its "as made" state, the volumetric capacity of the carton is significantly greater than that used to confine the product alone.
A two-piece refrigerated shipping container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,320 (Osborn et al.). The product to be cooled is placed around the perimeter of the main container and the refrigerant container is placed within the main container in a central area. When the carton flaps are folded shut, the mouth of the refrigerant container is open and accessible for reicing.
A disadvantage of the cartons or carton-like packages shown in the foregoing patents is that they are all "top loaded." Modern high speed packaging machinery used to package multiple cans or bottles of soda or beer requires a carton capable of being end loaded. That is, the individual containers are inserted horizontally, as a group, into a carton open end.
A disadvantage of the packages shown in the Krieg and Hamilton et al. patents is that when a coolant, e.g., cube ice, is in place, the interior of the main compartment is not readily accessible. That is, the user would likely need to manipulate flaps or a bag to grasp and remove a can of beverage from such compartment--a distinctly inconvenient arrangement.
Another disadvantage of the cartons shown in the Hasselhoff, Osborn et al. and Krieg patents is that the quantity of material, e.g., cardboard, used to make the carton is inordinately large. The cost is unnecessarily increased and this militates against convenient disposability.